Magical Family adopted from Ninja de Muerte
by sapphire11224
Summary: NxHPxOHSHC Haruhi has two cousins who are quite famous in their own worlds.  One day, one decides to leave while the other was banished so they decided to live with her. All they wanted was a normal life, but that's hard especially with the HC involved.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Family adopted from Ninja de Muerte

Disclaimer: I own nothing, first few chapters belong to Ninja de Muerte, to whom I adopted this story from, with just my editing to them.

AN: As I mentioned in the title, this story is an **adoption** **from Ninja de Muerte**, so please don't flame me and tell me that I'm plagiarizing. I **already asked for** permission and was **granted to continue this story for him**. If you don't believe me, please ask him. I hope my version of this story will do nothing to destroy the image you had of this story when he was writing it. Please **REVIEW** and tell me if you think I'll do a great job continuing on his legacy.

Also please take notice that there will be **several changes**:

1. Harry is a girl in this story.

2. The names will also be changed. Harry's name is now Emerald and Keiko's name is now **Safaia.**

* * *

Ch1

**(Forests outside of Konoha)**

She couldn't believe that she didn't see it coming. She should've known that something was up when those old bags of bones have been silent for the past few years; she just figured that they had given up on trying to destroy her career and life as a shinobi. Of course, nothing they say could do anything since she was backed by the hokage and all her friends are the heirs of the famous clans of Konoha and their parents like her.

Safaia couldn't help but feel that they were planning this for the past four years as she was rising up in the ranks and becoming more and more popular with the other shinobi. It also didn't help that her closest friends are heirs to their respectable clans and would back her up no matter what shit the council threw at her. This was probably why they waited until they managed to get all her friends and their parents to leave on missions, Tsuande and Shizune to leave for Suna for a meeting, and Jiraiya on an information gathering mission, to throw her out.

Safaia was just a few months shy of her seventeenth birthday, not that it mattered since the Kyuubi had already fused his chakra and knowledge with her when she turned sixteen. Don't get her wrong, Kyuubi is still alive and well inside his seal in her, he's just no longer a threat to her or to anyone else. Well anyone else who is a friend of hers, her enemies are just a group of people who he would love nothing more than to devour their souls. Nobody knew that this had occurred, but it still made the civilian council members worried that she wasn't on a tight leash and at their beck and call. Safaia is loyal, that part is true, but she's only loyal to the hokage and the village, not to them.

Standing at only 5feet 5inches, Safaia was popular with many male shinobis and civilians. She was a combination of being a tomboy, not afraid to get down and dirty, and a sophiscated woman, perfect at seduction. Despite constantly training her body and being on many missions, she has a slender hourglass build and her breasts weren't large, but they weren't small either. Her eyes were a blue color, the same blue as the gems she is named after. Her golden blond hair once cut into a short chopped style when she was a child now fell down to her waist in a high ponytail tied with a single long black ribbon that trailed through her locks. She wore a pale orange camisole under a fishnet tank top. Tight black pants tucked into boots of the same color. Tied around her waist was a dark blue pouch containing only a few money which the council was so "generous" to give her.

As the two ANBU guards escorted her through the forest, Safaia couldn't help but find it hysterical that while the councils would love nothing more than to kill her, they didn't in fear that the shinobi part of the village would rise up and revolt. So the only thing they can do is to seal off her chakra, in hopes that she would die from not being able to protect herself, and banish her. Pity that they didn't look closer to make sure that they had indeed cut off her chakra level, oh well it's their mistake for not being careful around her. Haven't anyone told them, she's a lot her parents when it comes to personality and tricking people.

"Sorry about this, Uzumaki-san," the ANBU wearing a cat mask said.

"The hokage's gonna flip," the other ANBU wearing a lizard mask said.

Safaia shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "It matters not," she said, "I'll just figure out something else to do with my life." She waved her hand goodbye without looking back.

Her sharp hearing listened as the two leaped into the trees and disappeared back to the village. She turned her head with her blue eyes glistening mischievously. Safaia knew that the councils were aware of her heritage and she couldn't help but laugh at the events she knew will happen the minute she's gone from the village.

/-/

**(Konoha)**

The minute the ANBU had escorted Uzumaki Safaia, no Namikaze Safaia, out of the village, the members of the council immediately headed back into the Hokage Tower. As they hurried down into the basement, you could feel the air tense with excitement and greed. Now that she's gone, they can finally take what they've been after ever since the Yondaime Hokage died. Located in the basement was where the Sandaime Hokage had placed Safaia's inheritance from both her mother and her father.

They had campaigned for many years to take the money, property, and scrolls from her, claiming that she was no longer Namikaze Safaia, but a demon incarnate masquerading as her. The Sandaime Hokage refused to hear about it and even threatened to throw them all in prison for treason if they continued, so they waited until he died and began to bring it up again when Tsuande became the new hokage. They immediately learned it was a big mistake. Tsunade didn't have the tolerance to hear them repeat several times like Hiruzen Sarutobi; the first few minutes they began to talk about Safaia not deserving her inheritance and that it would be better suited to be given to the people, aka them, she threw them all out of the room and had ANBU surveillance them to make sure they won't do anything. But now that the hokage is out of the village and the demon is gone, nothing can stand in their way.

Standing in the basement was a circle of candles held up by silver stands. Attached to each stand was an oil slicked rope that stretched out into the center where their prize was sitting. Tied up in the rope was a large scroll that contained everything the Namikaze and Uzumaki had owned and left for their daughter. To get the scroll, one must place a drop of their blood into the flame to neutralize it, and if the blood does not belong to someone of Namikaze or Uzumaki blood, the flames would travel on the rope and destroy the scroll. Before they were never given enough time to properly get to the scroll, but now they have all the time in the world.

"Quickly turn off the trap," one person said, his voice laced with greed and anticipation.

"Calm down, there's no need to rush," Danzo told him. He signaled for one of shinobi from Ne to appear.

The Ne shinobi took out a weapon that was in a shape of a boomerang with the inside curve armed with a sharp blade. In one quick swoop, they threw the weapon, eliminating the ropes in a single turn.

All was going according to plan and soon Danzo couldn't wait until his hands were on the scrolls that were filled with techniques and strategies Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had created and formed. He could care less for the money, the others could have it for all he cared, but the jutsus, the things that made the two feared and powerful, is all he wants.

It was a pity that they had forgotten that Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as the "Professor" for a reason. Because the minute the boomerang had returned to the Ne shinobi's hand, the large scroll immediately disintegrated, leaving no trace or evidence.

"What happened," Koharu shouted, "Where did that scroll go?"

Nobody knew the answer and became quite disappointed that they weren't able to get what they had wanted. Danzo, on the other hand, was cursing out his old rival and began to make plans for his Ne to go out and retrieve Safaia, where he's pretty sure is where the scroll vanished off to.

/-/

Safaia had managed to reach the only port, which would take her to outside of Hidden World. She reached into her pouch and fingered the hitai-ate Iruka-sensei had given her after the mess with Mizuki when she was twelve. The councils had wanted to take her hitai-ate away and destroy in front of her, knowing full well how much she cherished the item. Because they were able to look past any genjustsu, she did the next best thing, she transfigured an empty can into a hitai-ate and just watched as they triumphantly destroyed it.

How she managed to transfigure it, no one, but Sarutobi-jiji, Baa-chan, and Ero-Sennin, knew. This was a good thing, since if the council has gotten word that she wasn't just a shinobi, but also a witch, they would most likely force her as a breeding tool. Her father was a native from the Hidden World, her mother, on the other hand was from an island located just outside of the Hidden World known as Uzu no Kuni. While Uzu no Kuni is located on the outside, they do also have a shinobi village and what many outsiders don't know is that the village isn't just made up of shinobis but also witches and wizards.

A large scroll appeared by her side, still wrapped up in ropes. Safaia looked at it with a knowing glint in her blue eyes. "They really didn't waste any time trying to get my inheritance," she said, "Good thing it's been programmed to come to me if anyone were to try and steal it," she said. Waving her hand over the scroll, she shrunk it and placed it in her pouch.

"Now, where should I go? Should I head over to England where Emerald is? Or over to Japan where Haruhi is?" she thought to herself. Safaia crossed her legs and leaned back on the bench, sighing as she started to weigh her pros and cons on heading over to England. "Let's see, the pros would be that I could continue my study on magic and I get to see Emerald again. The cons would be that chances of Dumbledore wanting me to help him fightin the war is about ninty-nine to a hundred percent possible. It would also suck big time if Dumbledore decides to go and hire shinobi from Konoha and the council gets word of seeing me there and decides to drag me back and use me as a breeding stock."

Safaia shuddered from the idea of being treated like an animal whose offspring would be sold to the highest bidder. "I guess the only place to go would be Japan where Haruhi," she said. The last time she had seen her cousin was a year before the death of her aunt.

Sarutobi-jiji had been looking for any hints of her having relatives left, hoping for a chance that someone would finally accept her as a human being and after six long years of searching, he finally discovered that Kushina had a brother, who was also the only other survivor from Uzu no Kuni's destruction, that was living in the outside world in Japan. Her uncle, was a wizard, but didn't follow a shinobi's path like her mother had done, had fell in love with another witch. The two of them had gotten married and now have a daughter named Haruhi.

Safaia reached into her pouch and pulled out an object that she had kept hidden for the past ten years. She looked at the cellphone and muttered to herself, "First thing I've got to do is to update this old thing." She started punching in numbers and held the object to her ear, listening to it ring several times.

"_Moshi-moshi,"_ the familiar cheerful voice of her uncle said.

"Ryo-ojisan? It's Safaia. I have a…slight problem…" She explained her current situation. When she was finished, she listened to him wail and curse the council for treating his niece so unfairly. After waiting for her uncle to finally stop after ten minutes, he immediately ordered her to come 'home.'

Safaia closed the phone after he hung up. "Already on it," she said, getting onto the boat that had finally arrived.

/-/

**(England)**

On the other side of the world, Emerald Potter had returned home for the summer from her fourth year in Hogwarts. Emerald sat on in the backyard, doing her usual chores given to her by her aunt. As she was pulling out the weeds, she began muttering, "What the hell is wrong with those idiots? I told them that Voldemort had returned and killed Cedric and did they believe me? Nooo…" She sat straight up. "Wasn't it enough proof with each passing year Voldemort had came back and tried to ruin my life? Well, third year didn't count since it was Pettigrew that was the problem," she complained.

Emerald Potter, known as the Girl-Who-Lived, stood at 5feet and was short for her age. Her shoulder-length wavy hair was pulled into a low ponytail to keep the strands out of her eyes. A pair of thin black framed glasses sat up on her nose shielding her vivid green eyes which resembled the gems which her parents named her after. Nothing about her screamed out of the ordinary except a small lightning shaped scar hidden behind her long bangs with were swept to the side. While her face would give people an impression that she spends hours in front of a mirror, the items of clothing gives a different approach. She wore loose baggy faded blue jeans and hung around her waist with a green T-shirt that she was able to shrink down to her size.

As she stared at the flowers, she could remember the cold stares and the whispers behind her back as she was entering the train, she now understood what her cousin went through as a child. Technically, Safaia isn't her cousin, but rather the two of them are related to the same cousin, but still Emerald couldn't help but understand just how she was able to keep sane and still want to protect that village she called home. This isn't the first time that people had doubted her and called her a liar or a secret Death Eater and she knew that they would never stop. Emerald is nothing like Safaia. She can't continue to protect a place that refuses to listen and just hide away from their fear with words of coldness and hatred.

If they refuse to listen and ends up dying because they didn't prepare for Voldemort's return, then that's their problem. Because there is just no way she is returning back to Hogwarts, a place where everyone, but a few friends, distrusted her and would rather listen to rumors. She stood up and immediately knew what to do.

She entered into the kitchen area, where her aunt was reading a magazine. "Aunt Petunia, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

While Petunia hated her niece since she was a constant reminder of just how perfect Lily had been, she looked up and gave Emerald her attention.

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts in September," she told her, "In fact, I'm not staying in England. I'm gonna head over to Japan where Uncle Ryouji is, since I'm pretty sure that Uncle Vernon will try to chase me out of the house."

She called him Uncle Ryouji when in fact Emerald is related through his wife. His wife was a witch from England who had disowned herself when her parents refused to allow her to marry a man from Japan, while they were happy that she had chosen a wizard, they were horrified to learn that the man she had chosen was a penniless foreigner. When they began to arrange a marriage, Karen Potter had disowned herself at the age of eighteen and changed her name to Kotoko Fujioka after marrying the man she love. She ended up studying law and became one of the best lawyers around until her accident which lead to her death.

While Kotoko severed all ties with her parents, her cousin, James Potter, never lost touch with her and would always send letters along with pictures of his own daughter and wife up until the day him and his wife died. Since then, Kotoko grew frantic on what had happened to her small niece and asked some wizards and witches who were her friends in Europe to find out what had happened to Emerald. When they had managed to track down Emerald, Ryouji stayed behind to watch Haruhi as Kotoko went to England to see her niece. In the beginning, the Dursleys refused to allow her to have contact, saying that she's one of those freaks, but with a little help of magic, she managed to convince them that she was a distant relative of the Evans that was transferred to work in Japan.

They had even able arranged for Emerald to stay in Japan for the summer, which the Dursleys allowed since that meant she would be out of their hair for a few months. Those few months in Japan was the best, especially when she had met Uncle Ryouji's niece, Safaia. It was there that Emerald had learned the truth about her parents' demise and her heritage. Emerald, Haruhi, and Safaia ended up becoming close friends and the revelation that the three are able to connect with magic made their bond even closer. They had ever saw each other after that summer, but were still able to keep in touch via owl.

"Call him, make sure he accepts before you do anything," Petunia ordered, thrusting the phone into her hands.

Emerald dialed the familiar numbers and held her phone to her ear. Her heart began to beat faster as she grew nervous. What if he decides that he doesn't want to see her? What if he refuses to allow her to even come visit?

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ an energetic voice came through. Emerald was immediately reminded of all the times her uncle would start trying to get her to wear pretty dresses or put ribbons in her hair.

"Ryouji-ojisan? This is Emerald. I was…"

"_Emerald-chan! How are you doing? It's been so long_," Ryouji squealed in excitement.

Emerald began to tell him what had occurred, which caused him to scream and curse the same way when he heard something happened to Safaia.

"It's ok, Emerald-chan, you can come and live with me. In fact, Safaia is also coming to stay so it'll be just like old times," Ryouji told her, "Just tell that aunt of yours that I'm letting you stay and she'll book the first flight to Japan for you just to get rid of you."

Emerald looked over at Petunia. "Ryouji-ojisan said that I can stay with him," she told her aunt.

Petunia grabbed the phone. "I'll make the arrangements and you get packed," she told her.

Emerald knew that the hidden meaning in that sentence was to hurry up and leave the house for good. She quickly rushed to her room and began to pack her trunk.

/-/

**(Japan)**

Haruhi was done with another crazy day at school and was already heading up the stairs. She blew the bangs of her short brown hair out of her brown eyes and sighed. Haruhi looked over at the uniform the Host Club had given to her and noticed how she needs to iron out the wrinkles. She opened the door and there was her father putting dinner on the table.

"Haruhi, papa has some great news," Ryouji said happily. Since it was his day off, he wasn't wearing a dress, just some loose gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His long red hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a white bandana tied around his head. "Do you remember Emerald-chan and Safaia-chan?"

"Otou-san, we send letters to each other every month," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. She placed her bag down by her desk and sat down to the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the two of them will be staying with us from now on," Ryouji said. He explained in full detail about what had happened while insulting and threatening to kill the ones who hurt his dear nieces.

As Haruhi listened with one ear, she couldn't help but wonder, "How are we going to fit so many people in this small apartment?"

"Haruhi, dear, we do have magic, don't you remember?" Ryouji said, shaking his head. His daughter may be intelligent, but sometimes she doesn't think outside of the box.

TBC

**

* * *

AN**: So what do you think? Did I do Ninja de Muerte any justice?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Harry Potter, Naruto, and Ouran High School Host Club belong to their respective creators. Magical Family is originally Ninja de Muerte; I have just adopted the story line since he discontinued it.

**AN**: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had not decided to quit writing this story, it was just I don't have the time to continue writing as I wanted. I will continue this story, along with my other ones, but it just might take a short while to complete the chapters and upload them.

Also, I wish to thank everyone who had reviewed the first chapter and stated that they enjoyed it. So, thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

I know that I sent a reply to **Gothicgirl12**, regarding to Safaia's chakra being sealed off, but I decided in case anyone else wants to know. The answer is that Safaia still has her chakra. When I said that they tried to seal it away, it was like putting a bracelet that would seal off her chakra and can't only be taken off by chakra. They didn't take in account that she could perform magic and use it to take it off.

**VERY IMPORTANT**: I will completely change what is gonna happen in the Harry Potter time line due to the fact that Emerald will be the same age as Haruhi, who is 16 years old. The thing is that would mean that the story should be following Book 6 and the part when the wizarding world had turned their backs on Emerald should be going on through Book 5. I also want to write in what Safaia would do to Umbridge during her stay in Hogwarts so I will be changing the ending of what everyone is use to.

* * *

Ch2

When Haruhi had woken up, she noticed how her father hasn't returned home from his job at the tranny bar. Stretching her arms up into the air, she yawned, almost wishing that she didn't have to go to school to avoid the host club, but for the sake of her education and her dream job, she got up to use the bathroom. And since it's Saturday, that means she only have to go to school for a half day. As she passed the dining table, a paper caught her attention. Picking it up, Haruhi read the message and could immediately feel her father's cheerful energy radiating from the paper.

"_Haruhi! Your cousins are coming today! Not really sure what time they'll be arriving, but Safaia-chan and Emerald-chan should be coming before the evening. I already talked to Kyouya-kun and he has agreed to let you leave early. Please help your cousins get supplies for school. See you later tonight! Love, Papa."_

After reading that, Haruhi couldn't help but groan at the mention of Kyouya doing her a favor and letting her leave club early, no doubt he was already calculating ways for her to pay him back with her father asked him. As she quickly showered and changed into the male school uniform, she began to wonder what her cousins were going to do when they arrive. "Knowing Kyouya, he would most likely try to integrate her cousins with the other hosts," she thought to herself, "But also knowing Safaia and Emerald, they would probably try to get into a public school."

/-/

**(Airplane from Hidden Worlds)**

Safaia glanced out the window at the vast Pacific Ocean for the first time in years. She touched her cheeks that were now deprived of the six whiskers once she had released the glamour on the boat out of the hidden world. "This way it's harder for those bastards to look for me without those blasted things," she muttered to herself.

"**I'll have you know those blasted things are what shows the world who we are," a deep voice echoed in her head.**

"Oh? I thought those would be your tails since you don't have the whiskers." Safaia asked mentally, "So you're awake now, Kyuubi? You've been asleep for a while now."

"**I do have to store up the chakra to keep myself alive when they decide to 'seal' yours," **Kyuubi retorted,** "So where are we heading off to?"**

"Japan, that's where Haruhi-chan is," Safaia replied.

"**Well hopefully, this cousin of yours can get us some better food than this garbage,"** Kyuubi complained before drifting off to sleep.

Safaia glared at the unappetizing lunch that they served on the plane and agreed with the nine-tailed fox. Staring at the damp sandwich, she couldn't understand just how expensive an airplane ticket can be when the food sucks big time. Hopefully Haruhi-chan knows some good restaurants that serve ramen or any other food that tastes better than this. Oh who was she kidding, any food would taste better than this slop!

She glanced down to the photo Ryo-ojisan had sneaked in the pile Haruhi had owled to her. Haruhi had cut her long brown hair short and if a complete stranger was to meet her, they would immediately assume that she's a boy, considering that the fact that she prefers to wear gender neutral clothes. Surrounding her were six guys, all of them were good looking with five out of the six were taller than Haruhi. When Ryo-ojisan told her about the Host Club and how Haruhi got roped into it, she couldn't stop laughing, which caused her friends to think that she had cracked.

Safaia's smile saddened as she thought about her group of friends who were completely unaware of what had happened to her. No doubt there will be bloodshed the minute they pass the gates, especially the blood of the civilian council members and those power hungry advisors. As she was forced to leave, Safaia was able to hear and feel the anger from the majority of the shinobi and civilian population, so there's a high possibility that the minute baa-chan and the others enter the village, they're all going to tell her what happened.

As Safaia mused at how the male school uniform fits Haruhi so well, it hit her. "Crap! I have to go back to school," she thought to herself. She grumbled at the idea of being back in the academic prison she escaped from four years ago. "Good thing that Haruhi sent me copies of her notes so I can catch up to the curriculum."

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she mused, "I could imagine how Danzo must be ripping the whole hidden world apart searching for me. It's too bad for him that he doesn't know that I have knowledge of the outside." Stretching her arms up into the air, she rested back into the chair and decided to follow Kyuubi's example and fell asleep.

/-/

**(Ne Headquarters)**

Danzo gritted his teeth when his shinobi told him that she wasn't around the village or near any of Konoha's allies. He began to regret the fact that they had sealed her chakra because if she had used her chakra it would've been easy to find her. He snarled at his weapons, "Search everywhere for her and bring her back alive! Don't stop until she's been subdued."

When all his army of shinobi vanished from his sight, Danzo turned around and glared angrily at the wall. "Even if I won't be able to make her fight for me, she does have some uses," he said. A snake-like grin appeared on his face. "After all, one could imagine what her children would be like with the proper training."

As Danzo chuckled at the thought of the all powerful weapon that could've been his years ago subdued and forced to give birth to children that would be his new weapons of destruction, he didn't notice a flicker that appeared in the corner of the room.

/-/

**(Konoha)**

A black ink-like version of Sai appeared next to his creator, who was sitting high up on a tree overlooking the memorial stone. Sai gave one look at his clone and dispelled the jutsu. So his former leader wishes to do more damage to Safaia, well not that he can, but one can't be too careful. Sai knew there was no way that Danzo could ever hope to overpower Safaia, but Danzo has more arsenals hidden that not even other Ne shinobi know about.

Quickly writing up a message he sent his ink creations shaped as birds to deliver the message to the hokage and Safaia's friends to hurry back to Konoha. Watching as the black birds disappear over the horizon he could only hope that they would be able to make it in time before Danzo discovers where Safaia had hid herself.

/-/

**(Second airplane to Japan from England)**

Emerald allowed the stewardess take away her food as she chewed on the cookies given to her for dessert. "So now I'm going to be living with Haruhi and Uncle Ryouji and adding Safaia to the mix, life's gonna get interesting," she mused to herself. She glanced over to a picture that her uncle had sent her of Haruhi with her school club and chuckled slightly. Her green eyes then glanced over at a picture Safaia had sent after she had made to Chunin level. It was strange that when they were children, Haruhi was the one who resembled more like a girl while she and Safaia were more boyish and now Haruhi looks more like an effeminate boy and Safaia and her look like actual girls.

Taking a long sip of her soda, she leaned into the chair and sighed, "Let's see, Japan doesn't have a specific school of magic since it's practiced privately, which means that once I register at their ministry, I can use magic without their constant supervision, as long as I don't do something illegal. But that also means I have to go to a public school. Hopefully everything will turn out all right."

She looked over at the letters Hermione and Ron had sent over to her. She felt sorry for abandoning them like this, well not exactly abandoning them since she will come back, but there's no way she can be able to learn and train to fight Voldemort with Hogwarts' curriculum and with the ministry trying to silence her.

Emerald sighed deeply wondering if Safaia wouldn't mind lending some of her clones to check up on her friends or better yet henge one of her clones to look like her to prevent any suspicion from the ministry. A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "No doubt Safaia wouldn't mind doing that since it would be like training for her and she's always up for doing these kinds of missions," Emerald said softly.

She glanced down to her feet where Hedwig was situated in her cage, sleeping. She had placed an item that was charmed to make people not notice that Haruhi had made for her. Emerald could've had Hedwig fly to Japan on her own, but a white snowy owl like Hedwig is rare and many wizards and witches knows what type of owl she owns. She couldn't risk Hedwig's safety, so she disregarded her comfort for her safety. Thank goodness that Hedwig knew why she was stuffed inside her cage for hours so she decided to sleep on her way there.

Emerald glanced over at her watch and sighed deeply. Just a little more than five hours left before she arrives in Japan. She leant back into her chair and figured that she should go to sleep and then with Safaia's help, she can come up with what to do. "Safaia is probably the best out of the three who could come up with plans, whether it is for plans of attack or plans for pranking," she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

/-/

**(Ouran High School-3****rd**** Music Room)**

Haruhi kept glancing back at the clock hanging on the wall, wondering how much longer she has to wait until she could see her cousins. She hasn't heard any lectures or increase on her debt from Kyouya, so she couldn't tell if she should be worried or glad. Glad that he didn't mention anything but at the same time, worried about what he is planning on doing in increasing her debt.

"Ne, Haruhi-kun, what are you thinking about?" Kanako asked when she saw that Haruhi's eyes were slightly glazed over, like he was contemplating on something.

Haruhi blinked and looked over at the enthusiastic and curious girls. She smiled gently, which caused the girls to swoon, and didn't think there would be any harm in telling them. "My cousins are going to live with me from now," she told them, "I was just wondering if their planes had landed yet."

Kanako and her friends all squealed in unison, "Please tell us about them!" If they're anything like Haruhi, then they must be extraordinary too. The girls could imagine Ouran being a much more interesting place if his cousins came to this school.

Haruhi leaned her elbow on the arm rest and laid her chin upon the palm of her hand. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, but we did send mail every now and then. Safaia should have arrived by now since she lives closer than Emerald. Safaia is the daughter of otou-san's onee-san and Emerald is the daughter of okaa-san's cousin." Haruhi dug into her wallet and pulled out a picture her cousins had sent her a couple of months ago and showed it to the girls. It was then the audience grew larger as everyone stood behind Haruhi's customers to take a look.

Safaia's long golden blond hair was tied into a braided rope with a red ribbon weaved into the braids. Her large blue eyes were looking up at a small orangey-red fox situated on top of her head. She wore a tight light blue tank top that had one of the straps falling off her left shoulder and gray sweatpants for her morning run at the park. What had caught everyone's attention was the bright confident smile on Safaia's face that just made everyone else wants to smile as well. Everyone thought she was very beautiful, resembling a model.

Emerald's photo was taken sometime in the winter with the snow surrounding her being evidence. Her raven hair was a lot shorter than Safaia and tied into a low ponytail. She wore a long light brown overcoat that had flakes of snow getting attached to it as it fell. Like Safaia, Emerald had her attention on a beautiful white owl that stood on her shoulder as everyone was attracted to the beautiful shade of green of her eyes. What made everyone confused was the old and odd looking broom that she was holding in her right hand. She was beautiful like Safaia, but her beauty seemed to be much softer compared to the older girl.

"What are their names?" one of the customers asked.

"This is Namikaze Safaia and that's Potter Emerald," Haruhi said, pointing to the photos.

Kyouya's attention was immediately hooked. "They wouldn't happen to be related to the Lord Potters and the Namikaze companies, would they?" he asked with a slight polite yet conniving grin.

"I have no idea," Haruhi said. There was something about his grin that she hated and made her stomach lurch. "And even if they were, why does it matter to you?"

Kyouya just smiled at her, much to her annoyance.

"Are their parents going to join them?" another customer asked.

Haruhi frowned as she thought back to the first day she met her two cousins and heard the fates of her aunts and uncles. "Safaia-chan actually never met her parents. She was orphaned on the day of her birthday in a…accident. She ended up being raised by her otou-san's friends."

Everybody gasped in complete shock. Hunny's began to tear as he sobbed, "That's so sad! Poor Safaia-chan!"

"Well…Emerald-chan's life isn't much difference. Her parents were murdered when she was a year old. She would've died to if the murderer wasn't…interrupted. She's been living with some relatives on her okaa-san's side, but they never liked her…so…yeah..." Haruhi stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.

"How tragic," Tamaki exclaimed as all the females, including Hunny, began to cry.

"I guess anyone would think that way," Haruhi said, after thinking for a few minutes. She smiled in what the customers and the other hosts would consider as a natural grin. "They would never let something like that bring them down. Emerald is actually pretty popular in school and she's actually the best on her sports team. Safaia, at first wasn't really liked in her hometown, but there's just something about her that draws people to her so now she has more friends than one needs. The two of them are really loyal to their friends and they're someone you can enjoy being yourself with."

Kyouya stood up and continued to write in his black binder. "I believe it's time for you to get going, Haruhi," he said, "It's getting late and I'm pretty sure that your cousins have landed already."

Haruhi glanced over at the clock and immediately grabbed her belongings. She half-listened to the costumers asking if she could bring her cousins over. She hummed slightly and thought about it. "I'm not sure, but we'll see," she said. She then glanced over to the males and silently adding, "But knowing the Host Club, they will find a way to bring them here."

Five minutes after she left the school, the others apologetically asked the other costumers to leave, tearfully adding that they would love to meet their natural host's cousins as well. They then followed after Haruhi, who unknowingly led the men to her cousins.

/-/

Despite what everyone believed, the planes carrying Haruhi's cousins had arrived around the same time but unfortunately in different airports.

When Safaia's plane had landed and she was finished getting all her papers processed, the first thing she had done was search for a cab that would take her to a shopping district near Haruhi's home. Carrying only a schoolbag and a scroll tied around her waist, she wandered around the airport to the place where the taxis were parked. Safaia was so focused on getting food for her stomach, that she never noticed heads being turned towards her from both men and women. To these complete strangers, the way that Safaia was oblivious to the stares of amazement, lust, and envy as she continued to walk with confidence like a famous model.

Emerald had a similar situation happen. As she rolled her luggage that was filled with her shrunken supplies and belongings, towards the parking lot to the taxi eyes were turned to the cute-looking foreigner, but she either ignored the stares or was oblivious to them. Her uncle had told her that he would fill out her paperwork. Thank Merlin that the Japanese take terrorist matters seriously and were delighted to have her learn her magic and train in, what they believed to be, the best magical education in the world. She got into the taxi and sighed exhaustedly, hoping for a nice long rest.

**

* * *

AN**: Ninja de Muerte, the previous author, had the pairings for Safaia to be either Kyouya or Kaoru, but his version had Harry as a boy and mine is a girl.

So my question to my fellow readers is who should I pick to be in a relationship with Emerald? Should I pick somebody from the wizarding world or the host club?


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE****: **

**In the previous chapter, I had asked in which world I should get a pairing for Emerald, the wizarding world or the one from the Host Club? I don't think I was very clear on that, because there were several opinions on the pairing I should do for Safaia. Don't get me wrong, they were very good suggestions, but not what I was looking for.**

**Also I wanted to know what world, I should pick, but I feel like I should warn you that I **_**MIGHT NOT**_** pick the world that gets the most votes. I had several ideas of my own on who I should pick for Emerald's other half, I just wanted to get a gist of what you readers have in mind as well.**

**That being said, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Magical Family! Please review in the end!**

* * *

Ch3

Haruhi had gotten off the bus and quickly entered her apartment, all the while wondering what plans Emerald and Safaia had in mind. She knew that her two cousins are fine with either plan of going to a regular public school or to Ouran, since they do have the money and blood history for the school. Emerald's father is from long line of lords that dated back to the formations of England's feudal era and Safaia's mother was the heiress of her homeland before it was destroyed and both her parents did have plenty of money saved up for her.

Fumbling with the keys, Haruhi was still in deep thought and didn't notice the Host Club following behind her, hiding behind the walls, acting like the spies in movies they have seen. She opened the door and noticed a very familiar looking girl with short wavy black hair and striking green eyes looking through a cookbook. "Emerald, you've arrived earlier than expected," Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda forgot to factor in the time differences," Emerald said, smiling sheepishly, "I also left quickly from England and I'm sure Safaia had to get off the boat and buy plane tickets to get here." She glanced around the small apartment and could immediately spot magical items that were charmed to look like any old ordinary household item in case a muggle came by.

Haruhi hummed as she dropped her backpack in her room and began to change into her everyday clothes. "Let me call the airport to see her plane had landed already," she said, picking up the telephone and dialing the numbers. A few minutes later, Haruhi hung up and sighed rubbing her temples with both hands. "Her plane landed around the same time yours did," she told Emerald.

"She got lost?" Emerald asked.

"Or she got distracted," Haruhi added as a possibility, "I'm gonna go look for her. Chances are she's probably at the shopping district looking for something to eat."

"I'll come with you," Emerald said, "After all, two heads are better than one as they say."

Haruhi thought about it and nodded her head. She took her wand and whispered a spell that pointed in a northeast direction. "You know, for a someone known as the number one unpredictable kunoichi, she can be very predictable," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"She's at the shopping district?" Emerald asked, putting on her shoes.

Haruhi grabbed her wallet and put it in the pocket of her knee length shorts. "Well the shopping district is in that direction. If we keep walking in that direction, most likely we will bump into Safaia." She opened the door and together, Emerald and Haruhi set off to look for their older cousin.

/-/

Tamaki leaned on the two twins to have a better look of Haruhi's home. "Is she out yet? What's taking my precious daughter so long to come out?" he asked anxiously.

"Hey! Stop shoving, tono," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, pushing their backs at the upper classman.

"Maybe her cousins are already at her apartment, Tamaki," Kyoya said, looking over at his watch. "If that is the case, then there will be no reason for her to come out. And if she's not going to come out, then I believe it's time we went back home." He turned around to leave when he heard the small third year talk to Mori.

"But I want to see Haru-chan's cousins, right Mori?" Hunny said, looking pleadingly at Mori, who just nodded and grunted softly.

They heard a door open and then close. All eyes turned to see Haruhi leaving the apartment with a pretty girl following close behind.

"Kawaii," Hunny squealed, hugging Bun-Bun tightly in his arms.

"With the way Haruhi is dressed, it looks more like a boy escorting a girl out on a date rather than two female cousins," Hikaru said. He examined the simple beige shorts and green t-shirt Haruhi wore and the tight jeans and form fitting white t-shirt Emerald wore and shook his head.

Kaoru nodded his head. "I know she said that she doesn't really care about gendered type clothes, but you would think that she should be more conscious about her feminine side by now. Aren't we right, tono?" He turned to Tamaki, who was staring at the two cousins with tears coming down his cheeks.

The rest of the Host Club had a sweatdrop on the side of their head as they heard him mutter, "A date? My little daughter looks like a boy that's going on a date?" His mind wandered off as the usual insane fantasies arose featuring Haruhi wearing a black and white tux with Emerald wearing a white wedding dress. His eyes became wide as he began to sob, "NO! HARUHI!"

The two twins and Hunny immediately jumped on the blonde, trying to cover his mouth. "Quiet, tono," the two twins said in unison, "Do you want Haruhi to know we're trying to tail her?"

"That I already knew, but what I do want to know is why you guys are following me?" Haruhi's voice made everyone stop and turn around slowly to see the brunette glaring at them while Emerald looked like she was trying her best not to laugh.

Emerald bit the bottom of her lip, trying hard not to laugh, as she watched her normally calm cousin glaring at the group of boys. Emerald had seen a picture of them and agreed that they were all very good looking, especially up close and front. Her green eyes glanced from host to host and noticed how all except Kyoya and Mori were looking very embarrassed, whether it was from them spying on Haruhi or from being caught, only they know.

Hunny's eyes teared up, making Haruhi doubt they were real tears since he had often faked crying as a part of his talent. "We just wanted to meet your cousins, Haru-chan! Please don't be mad at us!" Hunny pleaded.

"Well there's nothing I can do to stop you, so fine, whatever," Haruhi sighed. She turned to her cousin and grabbed Emerald's arm, walking her down the sidewalk.

"So you're Potter Emerald, right?" Hikaru asked. He walked up close to her and stood right behind her and Haruhi.

Kaoru stood next to his brother and asked, "So why in the world did you decide to come here to Japan instead of staying in England?"

"They're a bit personal," Emerald answered, letting Haruhi drag her by the arm. In her mind, she couldn't help but think all the details Haruhi had told her about her friends were true. And after what she had just witnessed, she couldn't help but agree that these boys have no regard to privacy and would often time do what they liked.

As they continued to walk, they heard music echoing into the air in the shopping district. "Must be some entertainment to draw in customers," Haruhi whispered. They were going to continue looking for their missing cousin when the two girls heard a familiar voice.

"Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

Stay With Me

Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..."

(Stay with Me by Danity Kane)

Haruhi and Emerald pinpointed where the voice was coming from and saw a crowd of people watching a young girl singing in front of a new store that had just opened up. Judging by the karaoke supplies, Haruhi figured that this was a promotion to attract customers. The two girls looked very closely at the girl attracting the crowd and recognized her as Safaia.

The two girls smiled as they watched their close cousin and friend. Long gone was the young tomboyish girl with short chopped locks and male clothes and in that place, was a beautiful looking woman with long flowing locks in clothes that complimented her figure. She wore a tight dark blue navy shirt under an orange hoodie with a short black denim skirt that reached mid-thigh with black boots that reached just below her knees. The few things that haven't changed throughout the years were the bright blue eyes and the smile that would often bring confidence to anyone who meets her.

When Safaia was done, she bowed down low and listened to the cheering of the crowd. She stood up straight and took a few deep breaths with a wide smile on her face. It felt good to go out and sing for fun again, reminding her of the times she went to hang out with her friends at karaoke bars. Her blue eyes immediately caught sight of both Emerald and Haruhi and, if possible, her smile got even wider. Jumping down from the makeshift stage, she ran over to the two girls and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Haruhi! Emerald! It's been so long!" Safaia said excitedly.

Haruhi nodded her head and agreed, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Close to ten years," Emerald replied, laughing slightly.

As the three cousins were talking, completely forgetting about the group of handsome rich young men and not realizing they were in the center of attention.

"Whoa," Hikaru said softly to his twin, "She's fast."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. Hearing a slight dreamy tone in his voice, Hikaru turned to his twin to see him looking at Safaia in a slight daze.

"She's so beautiful," Hunny whispered into Mori's ears.

Mori looked at Safaia and agreed with his small cousin. His dark eyes looked over the two foreign cousins and unknowingly, his eyes lingered on the smaller brunette from England.

As the three girls were talking excitedly of what their plans were for the day, a hand clamped onto Safaia's shoulder, causing her to turn. She saw the middle-aged couple she was helping before smiling at her. Safaia looked down and remembered that she was still holding onto the microphone. "Ah, sorry," she said, handing the microphone. She bowed to them. "That was a lot of fun! Thank you," she said.

"Won't you please sing another song?" the woman asked, "You have such a lovely voice."

Safaia smiled sheepishly. "I would love to, but I have to go home now." She could hear the crowd chanting for her to sing another song and Haruhi giggling.

"Just give them an encore," Haruhi encouraged her, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Safaia took the microphone back from the woman and ran back to the stage. The crowd went wild as she got up and began to sing another song.

"So, is she your cousin, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, causing the two girls to jump.

"Yeah, that's Safaia," Haruhi replied.

"Eh? But she looks nothing like you! And she's blond! If anything she looks more related to Tamaki-tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Well, we're related through dad. Safaia's mom is actually my dad's older sister and her father was a natural blond," Haruhi said.

"What about Emerald-chan? Is she related to you by your mom's side?" Hikaru asked.

"My dad is actually the cousin of Haruhi's mom," Emerald answered.

"Wait! So are you half-English or is Emerald half-Japanese?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm half-English," Haruhi replied, still watching Safaia as she's singing and dancing. She then turned and observed the reactions of the other hosts.

She noticed how Tamaki was watching Safaia in awe and was pleased with the fact that she was able to make everyone happy with her singing. Hikaru was watching with a blank face but she could tell that he was slightly impressed with Safaia's singing. Kaoru was easier to tell how he felt because he was staring at Safaia with a small smile on his face and what appeared to be a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Mori's face was also blank, but one could tell that he enjoyed the show that was on while Hunny was jumping up and down to the beat of the music with a wide smile on his face. Kyoya was the one that Haruhi was the most wary about due to that look, whenever he was scheming for his benefits, he had in his eyes. She's gonna had to watch Kyoya because he is also giving Emerald that look as well.

When Safaia had finished the second song, another round of applause rose to the air. She gave a slight bow and handed the microphone back and hurried over to Haruhi and Emerald.

"Well, aren't you Ms. Popular?" Haruhi teased playfully.

Emerald shook her head. "You better be careful or you'll gain a new fan club before the day is over. How in the world did this come up?"

"They needed help setting up the karaoke equipment so I volunteered to help. In return, they ask me to sing a song," Safaia replied. She flung her pack over her shoulder and asked, "So are we going home now?"

"Why don't we give you and your cousins a ride home, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, motioning a limo to drive up.

"How the hell did I not see that?" Haruhi asked herself. "Sure," she said out loud. She eyed the limo and then Kyoya suspiciously as she ushered her cousins into the back seat.

/-/

The hosts sat in the small apartment and glanced around Haruhi's home. Not much had changed, but they couldn't help but think that it would be a tight area now that Safaia and Emerald were to live there as well. So the twins decided to point that out to Haruhi, in a way that was considered rude and blunt by the girls.

Haruhi sighed at the rude comment, but chose to ignore it. "They're not staying in this apartment," Haruhi explained. She pointed to the apartment next door. "The couple living there moved out last week. Dad asked the landlady if Emerald and Safaia could move in there. She agreed that as long as they pay the rent and dad checks on them to make sure everything is all right."

"But do they have the money to pay rent?" Hunny asked, all worried about what would happen to Haruhi's cousins if they missed a payment. In his mind, the two girls would be dressed up in scraps of clothing sewed together to form a dress and was forced to do too much work for little pay. His wide eyes grew wider and began to fill up with tears.

"Don't worry about it, Hunny-chan," Safaia said, patting him on the head, "We got allowances from our parents' inheritance for us to cover those up."

"If worse comes to worse, we could always get a job," Emerald added, "It's nothing we haven't done before."

"Unfortunately our school doesn't allow any of the students to take jobs," Kyoya said, opening up his usual black binder and began writing in it. "I'm sure everything can be arranged if you talked to the…"

"Who said anything about Ouran?" Safaia interrupted.

"If you're worried about the tuition, don't worry," Tamaki said, excitedly, "I'm sure we can find a scholarship for you guys somewhere."

Emerald glanced over at Safaia hesitantly. "It's not that we're worried about the tuition," she said. She looked over at the six male classmates of Haruhi and gave them a small smile. "You see, I was planning on going to a regular public school."

That answer didn't seem to deter Kyoya from whatever he was planning. Instead of showing any sort of disappointment, he just smirked and began to calculate a plan on getting the two girls into Ouran. Despite how secretive Haruhi was being with her cousins, he'll eventually find out if they were really somehow related to the Potters that are a house of lords in England and the Namikaze Corporations that was rising in power economically as a talent agency. If his suspicions were correct and he did managed to get close to them, then that would make him a step closer to his goal.

"But…but..don't you two want to be with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. His blue eyes began widening and tearing up at the thought of the two cousins not wanting to be with his daughter.

"Well, I'm a year older than Haruhi, so even if I decide to go to the same school, I'm not gonna be in the same class with her," Safaia responded.

When Tamaki had heard that he was the same age as Safaia, his eyes brightened up. "Then, what about…"

"Did you register for classes yet?" Kyoya asked, interrupting the self proclaimed king.

"No, not yet," Emerald replied. She looked at Safaia, who shook her head in reply as well.

"Then we'll give you some time to think about it," Kyoya said, giving them a charming smile. He got up and turned to the rest of the club members. "I believe we have over stayed our welcome and it's best we return home." When all the other teens began to moan and complain, Kyoya gave them a chilling smile and added, "I'm pretty sure Safaia-san and Emerald-san are feeling tired from their journey, so let's allow them to rest."

The male teens grew uneasy with the seemingly caring smile of the shadow king. Their female classmates and other male students might fall for that smile, but they knew from spending a lot of time with Kyoya that that smile gave a hidden meaning of "obey or die". Not wanting to die at an early age, they quickly got up and said their goodbyes before hurrying out the door.

Kyoya watched them as they vanished and turned to the three females, who eyed him wearily. "We'll see you again soon," he said, giving them a slight bow at the waist. He then stepped out of the door. "Good day," he said, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind them.

When the door had closed, the three teens' bodies relaxed as they sighed in relief.

"Why does it feel like they're plotting something," Emerald asked Haruhi, who muttered, "That's because they're usually are. Stupid rich people."

"What do you think, Emerald? Wanna try out Ouran High School?" Safaia asked.

"I don't know," the brunette replied unsurely, "What about you? You want to try it?" If Safaia had decided to try the school, then Emerald decide to try it with them. Better with her cousins in a messed up school system like Ouran than alone in a regular public school is her opinion.

"Ouran High School, huh?" Safaia said softly with a smile on her face, "Sounds like an interesting place…if you discount that Kyoya person."

"Kyoya-sempai is one of those that you need to be careful of," Haruhi warned, "Along with Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Kyoya-sempai's personality reminds me of the Slytherin household," Emerald said. A shiver went down her spine as she imagined what it would be like if he was in her school and in the rivaling house. From what he heard from Haruhi, he may not be one of those that would rave on about blood supremacy, but his cunning mind and his determination to complete any form of his ambitions could rival Voldemort's.

"I think you can handle the two twins with no problem," Haruhi said, patting Emerald on the shoulder, "From what you told me about Fred and George, Hikaru and Kaoru are very similar to those two. The only difference is that they have no magic so the damage won't be as drastic."

Safaia laughed," Let's hope not." She got up and stared at the kitchen area. "Why don't we get started for dinner that way when Ryo-ojisan comes back home, he has something to eat?"


	4. AN

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**Again, sorry for the long wait, but here it is!This chapter was not included in the original Magical Family and something that I had added in. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it earns your forgiveness for the long wait! Please review afterwards!

Also, Happy Chinese New Year to everyone and Happy Belated Birthday to Me! My birthday present to you all!

* * *

Ch4

After sending everybody else back home from Haruhi's home, Kyouya had his chauffeur drive him back home. As he stared out the window at the passing scenery, Kyouya couldn't help but wonder about the huge puzzle that lays in front of him in the form of Potter Emerald and Namikaze Safaia.

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed in thought. He didn't like the idea of not knowing everything about the situation. In fact, he prided himself of having the knowledge of people, especially the members of the Host Club.

The only information he was able to get so far was that the two were related to Haruhi through her father's side for Safaia and her mother's side for Emerald. Other than that, Haruhi was very secretive about and never said anything other than her relations to the two girls. Strangely enough, Kyouya never remembered hearing about Ranka mentioning about the two girls either. The names Namikaze and Potter were not something he hasn't heard of before but the amount of information about them were very limited.

The Potters were known as a very old family of elites and lords in the United Kingdom, dating back to the middle ages, or so they say. The number of family members had decreased since the turn of the nineteenth century with. The last remaining member is the child of a Lord James Potter and apparently a commoner, whose name was never released to protect his wife and child. As for the child, there was no information about the person's name, description, or even their gender. And even after the murders of the lord and lady sixteen years ago, the information of their heir was kept under wraps. Some speculated that it was someone who saw the Potters as a threat or a chance to steal their wealth. There were some rumors that the lord and lady were a part of some private crime fighting squad and that one of the criminals they were chasing killed them because they got too close.

The Namikazes aren't as well known as the Potters, but they are making their way throughout the entertainment world in many countries. Despite being in the business for about a decade and starting with nobody knowing anything about them, they quickly raised the ranks and ended up producing a more and more singers and actors with each passing year. How were they able to do that when there were already more influential companies that had put out singers and actors before the Namikaze? Simple, the Namikaze simply took the rejected singers and actors, who had hidden potential, from those companies and trained and polished them into bigger stars. And surprisingly enough, none of them have ever been involved in a scandal and had only done things to increase their popularity through things like charities. In a span of ten years, the Namikaze had created stars from all over the world.

Two very different sources of wealth with some things those are very similar. Nobody knows who the founder of the Namikaze Corporation and the heir to the Potters. Haruhi's cousins have the same surnames and are just as mysterious.

Kyoya leaned back against the seat and a slight smile appeared on his face, despite his displeasure of the lack of information. "If those two turned out to be the ones, I wonder how they may benefit us," he said, slyly.

/-/

Emerald was helping Haruhi prepare for dinner when a shiver went down her spine. Haruhi had her back facing her British cousin but Safaia, who was filling out some paperwork at the nearby table, saw it.

Safaia's blue eyes looked at the younger girl with concern. "You all right, Emerald?" she asked, putting the orange pen in her hand on the table and made a movement to get up.

She made a move to get up when Emerald replied, "Yeah, just got a feeling like somebody's plotting something and it involves us." She pushed her glasses further up against the bridge of her nose as she tried to shake the shivers away.

Haruhi sighed as she tossed all the chopped up vegetables into a pot. "That would most likely be Kyouya-sempai," she said, shaking her head, "This is why I refused to tell everybody about you." Putting a lid on top of the pot, Haruhi sat down next to Safaia to see the transfer papers scattered all over the table.

"So will you be going to a public school or transferring to Ouran?" Haruhi asked. She picked up some of the papers and looked through it before handing it to Emerald, who also sat down.

"Any school's fine with me," Emerald replied, looking at the papers before dropping them on the table. "I guess where Safaia wants to go, I'll go too."

"Emerald, what are you going to do about Hogwarts? I mean, I know that you're applying for the magical school system here in Japan, but won't your school and ministry go into chaos and create more of a mess for you once they find out you left?" Haruhi asked.

Safaia rolled her blue eyes and said, "You can't really think that Emerald would stay after everything the ministry had said about her."

"You did," Haruhi inserted, pointing at Safaia, who grinned.

Safaia reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange flavored lollipop. "Yes, but the fate of the world wasn't resting on my shoulders and the people, who was on my side and believed in me, continued to stick by me." She opened took the bright orange wrapper off and stuck the sweet into her mouth, immediately loving the tangy sweet taste on her tongue.

"That still doesn't explain what's going to happen in two months once school starts," Haruhi said. She got up to check on the food. "If that ministry of yours finds out that you came here, who knows what sort of trouble they'll bring."

Emerald blushed slightly. The wizarding ministry of her homeland can be quite embarrassing. They are considered to be very old fashioned with their ideas and behaviors, even by other European countries. But it doesn't matter if the majority of the population believes that she is an attention seeking brat, because she still have people who believe in her, like the Weasleys (minus Percy) and Hermoine, not to mention the other countries, who are getting ready to increase their security.

"Well…I was wondering if Safaia wouldn't mind helping me out." Emerald smiled sheepishly and gently scratched her cheek with her pointer finger. "I figured she could create a clone that would look like me and…"

"Sure," Safaia interrupted.

"Could you at least let her finish, Safaia," Haruhi said, "What if she asks you to go and kill the minister or prank the whole community until it's in ruins?"

The blond female gathered up the papers and placed them all in one pile. "Sounds like fun," she said with a sly grin, "But knowing Emerald, there's no way she would ask that."

Haruhi shook her head and focus her attention on scooping out the rice to hand to her cousins, while still listening on.

"I was wondering if you would create a clone that looks like me and send it to Hogwarts in my place," Emerald said, "That way the ministry won't notice a thing and you could help watch over my friends."

"And at the same time, find out who believes you over the ministry," Safaia added. "After hearing what the ministry tried to do to shut you up, no doubt they would send somebody to your school to reinforce it." She bit into the remaining piece of the candy and threw the thin white stick into the garbage can. "There's also a high possibility that the person they send might ruin your schoolmates' chances of survival by ruining their lessons. Once that happens, it'll just mean that the casualties would be very high for the United Kingdom," she added.

Haruhi's face turned pale at the idea of senseless killing. "Please, don't even joke about that, Safaia," she said, handing her older cousin the bowl of rice. She turned to Emerald, who placed a large bowl containing the stew onto the table, and handed her the smaller bowl of rice. "And besides, isn't there a limit to the distance between you and the clone?"

Despite eating the lollipop, Safaia was still feeling hungry from the long airplane journey. "Used to be," Safaia said before taking a scoop of rice into her mouth.

Haruhi and Emerald both sat down and began eating, watching their older cousin. Despite the two girls being only witches with Safaia being the only one that is a rare combination of a shinobi and witch, they knew the basic knowledge of the skills of the shinobi. From what they found out, shadow clones are able to act on their own, but if they are too far away from the original shinobi, they would pop because the chakra link would be too stretched out and snap.

Safaia reached for the string wrapped around her neck and pulled out the small amulet that hid under her shirt. It was the necklace that was given to her when she won the bet against Tsunade before she became hokage. Safaia had told Haruhi and Emerald all about it and mentioned how it was rumored to be cursed since two people who wore it had died.

"You know how I was studying Fuinjutsu(1)?" Safaia asked.

Still eating their dinner, the two brunettes nodded their heads silently.

Fingering the blue stones, Safaia gave a small smile. "All I did was put a seal on the amulet and a spell over the seal so that I am able to put my clones anywhere in the world and my chakra will continue to be transfer to them," she said.

"That's pretty useful," Haruhi said, nodding her head.

"And if you create a genjutsu, the other wizards won't be able to see through it," Emerald said.

Safaia placed the bowls in the sink and walked back to the table. "The same could be said about glamour and spells for the shinobi. That's how I tricked the council into destroying a transfigured can instead of my hitai-ate."

"Speaking of which, how long do you think Tsunade-san and the others will find out that you were kicked out of the village?" Emerald asked.

"The minute I left the Hidden Nations," Safaia said confidently. "I'm pretty sure that when they tried to get my inheritance, my spy was watching them and getting ready to report to Tsunade-baba." She stretched her arms out and lay down on the floor with her blond hair sprawled out underneath her. "No doubt once everybody hears what had happened, some people's lives will be ruined…or they'll be physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred for life."

/-/

(Hours ago in Konoha)

Quickly writing up a message, Sai sent his ink creations shaped as birds to deliver the message to the hokage and Safaia's friends to hurry back to Konoha. Watching as the black birds disappear over the horizon he could only hope that they would be able to make it in time before Danzo discovers where Safaia had hid herself.

/-/

(Different locations where Tsunade and all of the clans' heirs are)

Sai's black birds landed in front of their targets and dispelled to reveal a scroll. Hands took the scroll and opened them up. Eyes drifted from side to side as they read the contents before widening in disbelief.

"THEY DID **WHAT**?!" different voices shouted from throughout the Hidden Nations, causing several groups of people to shiver in fear for themselves.

/-/

(Japan)

Safaia fiddled with the necklace with a sly smile on her face. "I would hate to be those idiots once Tsunade-baba and the others get their hands on them."

Seeing the fox-like smile on her face, Haruhi and Emerald can't help but feel sorry for them too.

"Want me to make the wizarding world in the UK sorry for trying to ruin your reputation?" Safaia asked Emerald.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Safaia, the last time you got back at somebody, he ended up being in the hospital for a year and then has to be in therapy for the rest of his life," she said.

Emerald remembered when Safaia had told them about the incident. Safaia had a long tiring day completing an A-ranked mission, where she needed to capture a group that was kidnapping children and selling them and trying to rescue any children she could find. Apparently there was a civilian, who still bears a grudge against Safaia for being the Kyuubi's jailer, decided that trying to pull Safaia into an alley and trying to rape her was a good idea. Too bad for him, Safaia was in a foul mood from learning what the kidnappers were doing and exhausted from fighting against the group and bringing them back to the T&I barely alive, since she was forbidden to kill them.

Safaia had allowed the guy to drag her into the alleyway but the minute the man thought he would be safe in the shadows to harm the hokage's beloved shinobi, she decided to take her frustration on him. First, she broke his arm that was dragging her, which was his right, and when he tried to hit her, she caused him to trip. Because the guy was drunk, when he tripped, he also ended up breaking a leg, this pissed him off. He then tried to stand up and threw a punch with his left arm, but Safaia just dodged him, causing him to punch the brick wall behind her, breaking his hand.

Disgusted with what the man had planned to do to her and since his actions was similar to the men she had apprehended, she casted a genjutsu over him where he was at the receiving end and what he had planned to do was done back to him. The only difference is that instead of one person, she made the genjutsu involve multiple men. That practically caused the guy to become traumatized and ended up being in therapy, even after his stay in the hospital.

When Emerald and Haruhi found out, they couldn't help but roll their eyes. They didn't question how Safaia was able to do genjutsu when it was considered to be her worst technique. According to Safaia, Kyuubi threw a huge fit and said that it's considered a great dishonor for his jailor to fail at what is considered to be a kitsune youkai's specialty. It also drove him crazy that she was great at casting spells that are similar to genjutus in form. So whenever Safaia went to sleep, that was the time when Kyuubi would train her until she was able to detect and cast her own genjutsu.

A smirk grew on her face as Safaia said, "Which was why I asked Emerald if she wanted me to get back at the wizarding world?"

Emerald shook her head with the ebony curls swinging side to side. "I just wanted to know if you could create a clone and watch over my friends. I have a feeling that the ministry might do something stupid and have one of their own put into the school to spy on us," she said.

"Why not?" Safaia said. She took the packet of paper and handed them to Emerald for her to sign. "So since this is like a mission, what will you pay me?"

Taking the paper, Emerald signed her name where Safaia had marked on the papers. "What would you say is your price?" she asked. She didn't even question about Safaia charging her, even if they were family. It's been in her culture and whole life, where if someone asked for a mission, they would have to pay. Only this time, it isn't the hokage that is deciding the price, it's Safaia, and she wasn't one to charge an outrageous price.

Safaia watched as Haruhi took all the papers and placed them in a single folder. An idea came to her as she glanced back to Emerald. "How about you let Haruhi brew a potion to help fix your eyesight and you let me train you to fight without your wand?" Safaia suggested.

The younger cousins stared at Safaia in confusion. "It's best to get your eyes fixed that way an enemy can't take away your glasses and make you vulnerable," the blonde explained, "And if someone takes away your wand, you'll still be able to fight back and defend yourself."

"Do you think you could help train my friends as well?" Emerald asked.

Safaia rubbed her hands together. "The price for that is that I get to choose a victim to prank on. I'm deciding between that Snape fellow and that Malfoy character," she said excitedly.

Emerald and Haruhi shook their heads. Safaia is so much like a kitsune when it comes to revenge and pranks. "Just don't traumatize them too much," Emerald told her.

Safaia closed her blue eyes as a sly smile grew on her face as she said, "No promises." She opened her eyes with a determined glint in them. "But if I do end up traumatizing them, you'll know that they deserved it."

Kyuubi chuckled evilly and in anticipation. It's been a while since Safaia pulled a prank on anyone and after hearing all the stories Emerald spoke about those two, he knew there will be some serious pranking going on in Hogwarts. Those wizards and witches better watch out if Safaia has her eyes set on them.

(1) Fuinjutsu - seals


End file.
